Superhero Movies of 2018
Marvel Cinematic Universe Black Panther * N'Jobu - Stabbed by T'Chaka with his Black Panther claws for trying to attack Zuri. (Set in 1992, 24 years before the main events) * Limbani - Shot by Killmonger * Linda - Shot in the head by Killmonger as hostage of Klaue for Vibranium * Ulysees Klaue - Shot by Killmonger so he can take all the Vibranium to Wakanda * Zuri - Stabbed in the heart by Killmonger as revenge for causing his father's death. * Erik "Killmonger" Stevens - Stabbed by T'Challa with a spear and refused medical help to avoid capture. Avengers - Infinity War * Heimdall - Impaled by Thanos with Corvus's weapon * Loki Laufeyson - Strangled by Thanos with the Gauntlet. * The Collector - Presumably killed by Thanos for the Aether. Debatable, as all that is seen after the illusion is his vault on Nowhere burning. * Ebony Maw - Sucked into space when Iron Man blasted a hole in the wall of his ship * Gamora - Thrown off a cliff by Thanos as a sacrifice for the Soul Stone on Red Skull's orders. * Cull Obsidian - Sent flying into the Wakanda forcefield by Banner with a Hulkbuster arm * Proxima Midnight - Pushed by Scarlet Witch in front of a large alien ship with spiky wheels * Corvus Glaive - Impaled by Vision with his own weapon * Vision - Destroyed when Scarlet Witch destroyed the Mind Stone at his request. This was undone when Thanos rewound time; killed when Thanos removed the Mind Stone from his head * Half of all life in the universe, including Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier), T'Challa (Black Panther), Groot, Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch), Sam Wilson (Falcon), Mantis, Drax the Destroyer, Peter Quill (Star-Lord), Doctor Strange, Peter Parker (Spider-Man), Maria Hill, and Nick Fury, ''also (according to the writers) Betty Ross, Sif,'' the Loki actor and Galaga Guy - All disintegrated into ashes by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet Ant-Man and the Wasp * Elihas Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion * Catherine Starr - Killed in a quantum explosion * Antonio Banderas - Eaten by a seagull * Hank Pym, Hope van Dyne (Wasp), and Janet van Dyne - All disintegrated into ashes by Thanos with the power of the Infinity Gauntlet due to the ending of Avengers: Infinity War X-Men Deadpool 2 * Vanessa - Shot by Sergei. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and killed Sergei earlier * Sergei Valishnikov - Hit by a truck. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and killed him earlier * Daniel Frye - Shot in the head by Deadpool * Bedlam - Hit by a bus while parachuting due to the wind * Shatterstar - Parachuted onto helicopted blades due to the wind * Vanisher - Parachuted onto power lines due to the wind * Peter - Killed when Zeitgeist threw up on him with acidic vomit. This was undone when Deadpool rewound time and told him to walk away * Zeitgeist - Parachuted into a wood chipper due to the wind * Black Tom - Shot by Cable * Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Shot by Cable while jumping in front of Russell, whom he was aiming for. This was undone when Cable rewound time and placed a coin over his heart * Headmaster - Run over by Dopinder * Sergei Valishnikov - Knife thrown at his head by Deadpool after going back in time * Deadpool (Origins) - Shot multiple times by Deadpool * Ryan Reynolds - Shot in the head by Deadpool to prevent the Green Lantern''film DC Extended Universe Aquaman * King Atlan - Died while sitting on his throne under the hidden sea off-screen * '''Jesse Kane '- Blew himself up after he got trapped under a missile * King Ricou - Stabbed in the chest by Orm with his trident Other Venom * Isaac - Killed by a symbiote * Maria - Killed by Venom * Dora Skirth ''- Killed by a symbiote * '''Treeze '- Head eaten by Venom * 'Carlton Drake '- Killed when Venom blew up his rocket * 'Riot '- Killed when Venom blew up Drake's rocket * 'Burglar '- Face eaten by Venom Spider-Man - Into the Spider-Verse * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Miles' dimension) ''- Chest smashed by Kingpin * '''Aaron Davis/Prowler '- Shot in the back by Kingpin as he refused to kill his nephew Miles * 'Mac Gargan/Scorpion '- Head smashed by Spider-Ham and sucked into the portal without any way of returning * 'Dr. Olivia Octavius/Doctor Octopus '- Hit by a bus and sucked into the portal without any way of returning